The Getaway
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: Lulu Spencer is in Shadybrook while Johnny Zacharra is in jail. She feels horrible and goes to see him. When they escape together, their life becomes prefect. They get married, have kids, until Lucky show up. Can Lulu and Johnny escape him just once more?
1. Stone

In the evenings, Lulu would sit in her chair at Shadybrook and wait to see Logan Hayes. He was the reason for all this. She would sit up straight and wait for him to come like a little girl waits for her mother to come and read her a bedtime story. Every night became more and more of a routine. She would go and talk with her mother Laura across the hall, eat dinner, drink warm tea with sweet and low sugar, and then finally…wait for Logan to show. And when he did, it made the day seem almost transparent to her. He only came at night. She had never once tried to speak to him out of fear of loosing her sanity, but for the first time…_he_ spoke to _her_. He let out in between yelps.. "_I'm sorry Lulu, this isn't the way its supposed to be_." As she would fight him off, she realized that he wasn't angry, he wasn't punishing her for what she had done…and right then did she realize, its not my fault. She had tried with all her might to get rid of Logan. When he kept popping up, it was like a wash of death drowned her in her own skin. She felt his touch on her almost like the feeling of silk running through her veins. She shook it off and stood up to train her mind. It was in her head. She had so desperately wanted to see Johnny for weeks. No one listened to her. She would ask Lucky to sign her out to take her to see him. The thought of Johnny never being able to caress her delicate skin just once more drove her mind even more distant. She had tried to feel his presence, feel his rough, corse hands, but no matter what she did, she ended up crying herself to sleep wishing she could roll over in her sheets and feel him breath warmly on her face. Just once had she ever felt this way. The night their baby boy was conceived. She and Johnny couldn't have been more intimate then that night. Then she thought of her son and how much he needed her. She knew he was safe and happy where he was, but just to see her son smile was a desire she had yet to spare. The frozen glazed stare on her son's fronted face the night the police dragged both her and Johnny out of their home shook her insides. He stood frozen. With no where to turn. The faces of both his mother and father were the last he'd seen of them. For a 13 year old boy, it might have been different. But for a 2 year old to experience something so horrible that could shake him to the core made Lulu shiver to her bones. She could feel the sheets around her smuggling her. Taking her breath. And with one last breath what she remembered of that night was blurred out by Logan Hayes. When he had shown, her whole body flushed into paleness and pain. She couldn't bare her sanity anymore. There isn't anywhere to go she said to Logan. He stared at her in atonement. She didn't believe the words out of his mouth. "Do what's right by you and your son, find him, bring him home, and finally he whispered the words **escape with them**" She turned to stone and her body was empty. To unleash to hurt from Logan's words, she dodged the tears and ran to the phone frantic, hand shaking. She quickly dialed to PCPD and cleared her throat and swept away her once frozen tears. "Port Charles Police Department, who's calling? Lauren Swiften. I have been notified by a Ms. Claudia Zacharra that you have a Mr. Jonathan Zacharra in your reach…yes? This is his district attorney. May I speak to Mr. Zacharra please? Thank you." "Johnny slowly murmured _hello?_ Johnny! He quickly bounced back to reality. Lulu! How are you? You should be asleep. I know she said, but I need you. I need your warmth. Your touch…and finally the words dripped out of her mouth **our son needs you.** He fought back the tears and held his breath silently. You need to go. I'm free she exclaimed. What do you mean by _free? _Logan…he old me to do what's right by you, me and our son. Stay there and make sure you don't go back to your cell just yet. LULU! He declared." Before he could finish, she cut the line off with the dial tone ring and walked out of her room as if it was her own home. She dodged the nurses like they were her servants her family had hired. Once out of The main doors…she stood there still as a pole not knowing what to do next. She quickly paced down the sidewalk getting faster until her feet her skipping cracks in the road. She quickly jerked herself as she came across the PCPD. "This is it she thought" "Now walk in there as if nothing is wrong and get Johnny." The quicker she ran, the quicker they would be reunited with both their son, and each other. Lulu swung open the front doors and walked into the interrogation room. He glared into her eyes as if there was a bullet coming at his face. She ran over to him and locked his lips into hers. She could feel his warm breath beaming out of his nostrils. He couldn't help but get closer to her. As the kiss ended, He ran over to the guard standing just a few feet away and beat him down with the chains that linked his fireballs that he called hands. He took the key and set himself free. He grabbed Lulu as fast as he could and ran out the emergency exit door. The two of then raced to the blue Lexus and jumped into it as fat as they both could. The keys were left inside of the ignition. The keys turned as the car started. The

happiness that lulu felt had never before been so strong. There she was, racing to get to her son with the man she desired and would die for.

Stone


	2. Peaches and Plumbs

_As Johnny drove down the road, he glanced at Lulu and took her hand. 'I love you Lulu, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lulu looked puzzled and in disarray. Lulu Spencer, I love you. Will you marry me? OF COURSE! Lulu was beaming as she stared at Johnny as he drove to her fathers Haunted Star. She could remember this day as one of her happiest. Aside from the day that Joseph was born. _

___Holding her kneecaps, Lulu pushed as hard as she could, but found herself out of air and unable to speak. PUSH LULU! Johnny yelled as the infant's head started to appear. Johnny from a distance let out a tear and then little Joseph let out his first cry. Lulu laid her head back in relief as Johnny beamed and smiled at her profusely. She held her baby as if he was a beating heart. She brushed her fingers along his head through the tiny strands of dark hair he had. Johnny leaned over the bed starring at the baby. Lulu said to Johnny "how does it feel to be a dad?" "It hasn't hit me yet but right now…it feels unreal. He smiled at Lulu in the brightest way that he could. She glared at him as if he was god. The baby had been in the room of less than 10 minutes and everyone that glanced at him gushed. Johnny couldn't believe this was his son. "I've never been able to say 'he's my son' It feels amazing he said to Lulu" "I've never seen myself being a mom. Not ever. But right now, it feels right." I wanted this for so long." "I know exclaimed Johnny as he kissed her neck. I know"_

Every now and then Lulu thought about telling Johnny that she had wanted another baby. But right now is just a bad time and she knew it. She also knew that would definitely have more kids, but on the time race they had now…a baby couldn't make things any better. As they pulled up to the Haunted Star Lulu thought to herself 'Tonight is going to be different' Johnny pulled her waist next to him because she was distant from her mind on other things. As they entered the hall, Lulu could hear her sons laugh. There was nothing like his laugh. She ran up the stairs following her fiancé. As they walked into the big and bright room, Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Johnny spoke "Hey Luke…we have to take Joey and leave the country in about….._20 minutes_. Lulu scooped up her 2 year old and had him on her side. Luke was surprised on how much was being piled upon the two…_three_, but knew inside of him that this was the right thing to do. As Johnny, Lulu, and their son walked out the door, Johnny began to talk to Joe. He asked him how the time he had spent with his grandpa was, what they did, hat games they played, what television shows they watched. But all he really cared about was that they were **all **together and nothing could bring them apart again. As they rushed to the airport, the plane boarded and took off. Johnny sat at the window, Joseph sat next to him, and Lulu sat on the end. The flight to Canada was long, but the fact that they were all together made the time all worth the while. At the time that they had landed, they picked up a cab and drove to the Ford dealer. They had purchased a silver and black Expedition that had fabric seats, blacked out windows, a TV screen, and most importantly, it was _**bulletproof. **_If they wanted to survive their lives…they needed to be safe. They had purchased a hose that was on a hill and had pavement a mile from the house. It was made of stone, shingling and white bricks. This was the house they dreamed of. They were living the dream they had always wanted. But for Lulu, one of the biggest dreams she had wasn't about to come true. The _perfect_ wedding. With white laces on her bridesmaids, the purple velvet cake that stood five feet off of the ground with moldings of her and Johnny mounted to the top of the cake. The five-hundred guests she would have invited. But maybe this was the way that it was supposed to happen. Joseph walked himself over to the _Kenmore__sleek _silver metallic refrigerator that stood in between two black marble countertops. He was amazed at the fact that he could place his sippy cup onto a shelf, press a button, and have water within five to six seconds. Lulu thought, oh no…"we forgot the baby food!" There was peaches the size of watermelons in her seven- foot tall refrigerator and plumbs the size of grapes. Joey pulled out his hand in reach for the two extremely _different_ fruits. "Peaches and Plumbs it is then said Lulu" Johnny let out a laugh as he watched his son try to manage to bite into the peach. Every time that he would get a grip on it, his tiny lips would slide down the fruits skin. As Johnny reached for the peach to cut it up for his son, Joey pulled the peach out of his hands and vigorously bit into the peach and smiled at his dad in satisfaction that he could in fact bite the fruit. " What do my two favorite boys want for dinner tonight?" "As Johnny got up from the couch where he was sitting with his son watching _tele-tubbies, _he walked over to Lulu, grasping her hips and pulling her in for a kiss. As they lip-locked, Joey had been memorized on the television set. "Chicken fingers it is then" She laughed until she reached the stove. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. She smiled under her skin to herself. 

Peaches and Plumbs


	3. The soup daddy! The soup!

After dinner, Joseph ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He pulled out of favorite movie and called his dad upstairs. He asked Johnny to put on "Lady and the Tramp" for him. As soon as he set it up, Joey shut the door behind Johnny faster then he could get out. Johnny snuck up behind Lulu and threw his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulders. Lulu turned around to find herself in a kiss so hot that her lips were crusting. He backed her up to the refrigerator and kissed her in places she didn't know she had. In the next second, she was on the bed with Johnny on top of her caressing her body. She held his neck and kissed him violently. He ripped off her bra and matching undies. He loved the black lace panties she always wore…but this time, her bra and panties matched. She undid his briefs and tossed them off the bed. He grabbed the dark blue throw and draped it over them. She was scared and thrilled at the same time. The heat waves that rushed through her body felt invigorating and exotic. Most people refer to their sex as erotic, but Johnny and Lulu didn't like the idea of 'labeling' their affections and desires. The more Lulu moaned, the more Johnny felt satisfied. The next morning, she woke up to find a condom on the dresser, unopened, and most definitely _unused._ She sighed in her head and thought, oh no. As she tried to get up, she found her bra and matching panties on the ground and grinned. As she walked into the bathroom, A sence of desire rushed through her body. She needed him, She loved Johnny more than anybody. She ran downstairs and kissed him good morning. As he poured the coffee, she could see the eggs and bacon on the platters beside the coffee pot. She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "Johnny?" "Yea?"…."I want another" "What?" "I want another baby" He smiled at her and slowly walked around the island at the place he had prepared breakfast. He stood there starring at her and then scooped her up in his arms and tickled her. "Well if a baby didn't come out of last night…well then, we'll just have to try again he said with a smile so wide, it probably could stretch from the Atlantic to the Pacific ocean. "They heard hard footsteps rumble down the marble and carpet covered steps. As Joseph turned the corner, he jumped into his mom's arms and sat on her lap and started to talk to his dad. " are does eggs and bagon?" A laughing Johnny slowly crept up to his son with a straight look on his face. Joseph's smile faded quicker then sugar dissolved in hot tea. When Johnny and his sons eyes met, his angry face broke out in a huge smile. He picked his son up and brought him over the the counter. "Yea, it is champ." Lulu couldn't help but gush at the way Johnny had such a close bond with his son. The way he held him, talked to him, looked at him, smiled at him, everything he did with his son just put Lulu in awe. Lulu suddenly ran upstairs faster than a rocket could jumpstart. Johnny watched her in concern. He quickly places his sons breakfast on the table and placed his son in his seat at the table. Johnny quickly said…"Stay here Joey, eat your breakfast" He ran up the steps after Lulu and heard what sounded like marbles dropping in a pool of water. He quickly opened the bathroom door to find Lulu on her knees in front of the white toilet bowl throwing her brains out. Between every gag, She choked to find air and then let out a large amount of vomit streak into the bowl. Johnny quickly kneeled beside Lulu running his hand down her long blonde hair. She gagged for the last time. Her face looked disgusted and her lips looked dry as sand. As they bother got up from the floor, and flushed the toilet, Johnny pulled her in for a hug, Her whole body was covered by her fiancé and she wanted more. She kissed his profusely and led him into the bedroom. Just as they had done what couples do, Lulu stayed in bed and watched TV with a vomit dish next to her. Every now and then, She would get flush and puke even more. Under all of the sickness, she was beaming with happiness. She knew she was pregnant and that made her happier than anything. She went to the bathroom and rummaged through they cabinets supplies. In the back, she found a _tru-test_. She quickly ripped open the box and used it. Johnny and Joey were downstairs making Lulu soup. Joey had tried to help, but managed to only splatter the soup everywhere on the stove and made the burners sizzle. Lulu walked downstairs and handed Johnny the test. He grinned and scooped her into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist to his back. Joey looked up at his two loving parents kissed longer then he had ever seen is mommy and daddy kiss before. He shouted out "Daddy! The Soup! The Soup!" Johnny turned around to so the soup almost over flowing. He placed Lulu back on her feet and quickly pulled the pot off the burner. He sighed and took in a deep breath of the cold air the central air system provided. As he pored Lulu's Chicken soup into a bowl, she looked at it and almost gagged. "Sorry baby, but uhm, I don't think I can eat this" She slid the bowl over to her son and told him he should have it. "Mommy, I don't like chicken soup!" Johnny and Lulu both laughed at their son and watched him stare at the soup as if it was foreign. Joey pushed it away in anger.

The Soup Daddy! The Soup!


	4. My Almost wife

Lulu, Johnny, and their son ate dinner _together._ But they both knew that their son wasn't going to stay a little boy forever. He would be making best friends, getting girlfriends, playing sports, picking up hobbies, and being a teenager which scared them both to death. The sweet innocent little boy they knew know would grow into a boy and be un-communicational with his parents like every other kid does. Lulu had always been clingy to her mother. She stayed by her side. She loved spending time with her mother. They would go shopping, and just be girls while her two brothers Lucky and Nickolas where "daddy's little boys" She didn't want her son to be that way. She wanted a strong bond with her son. She wanted him to know that he could open up to her and talk to her about anything he had going on in his life. She wanted to be the mother that her mother couldn't be. Johnny? Yea? I want a daughter! Johnny laughed under his lips. I know baby, but whatever life hands you, you have to take it. I know…just to get to have a little girl around would be like the bond wit my mother I never had. I want girl who I can shop with and talk to and share whatever is going on between anyone or anything together. I want what I didn't have for a little girl that we could have. that's all. She looked up at her son who was eagerly awaiting is macaroni and cheese to be finished so he could walk into the family room with his parents, and watch a movie while they ate dinner together. That was Joey's favorite part about being a kid. He was always around his mom and dad. And when he wasn't, he felt lonely and sad. After Johnny and Lulu put their little son to bed, they walked into their bedroom. "I'm starting to show" "Yea, and I love it" As he placed his hands on her 4 month growing baby bump. I love you Lulu…you know that right? Of course I do. Okay, good! Tomorrow, I want to take you to the jeweler. It would be a proper wedding without rings, would it? "No, No it wouldn't." They both want to bed. Or at least Lulu did. She was always tired. She would go to bed early, and then so did everyone else. They usually sat up talking for an hour until Lulu just fell asleep. Lulu woke up with next day and rolled over into Johnny's neck. She kissed his neck, his throat, and then made it back to his lips. He slowly opened his eyes after she had kissed his lips. Oh god how he loved to kiss her. With Lulu being pregnant, they cant do much sexual activity, which drove Johnny insane. Some of the times, he would just want to pin her down and make love to her right there, no matter where on earth they were. When they arrived at the jewelry store, Joseph had asked why they were there. Johnny told him that mommy had to pick out a ring that she liked so that mommy and daddy can get married. Joey _loved_ the idea of saying that his mommy and daddy are married and couldn't wait for that day. They had decided to do it soon because Lulu didn't want to be "fat" at her wedding. The ring that she had her eye on was a 5.5 karat stone with begets on the sides. It was round and stood out perfectly. The price made Johnny go crazy, but he would do anything to please his pregnant and soon to be wife. Johnny had picked out just a plain gold band that had engraving choices. He picked _**"My love for you if forever" **_That saying made Lulu gush. Johnny didn't believe that men should have flashy wedding rings. That's the women's place. He thought that a diamond band for a man was a little gay. They had planned to get married in a gazebo by the ocean with just them and their son. Lulu would have her hair and nails done and Johnny would use hair gel like he did every day and Joey would just have a tuxedo and tie. The thought of calling Johnny "my husband" made Lulu curl her lips In so fat she could feel her teeth hit her lips. She didn't know how Johnny felt about it, but she knew he could feel that much different about it. She had been in love with Johnny since the day that they met. No one compared to Johnny. He made her have a life. She had a baby with him, marry him, have another baby with him, buy her a house…no one ever made that happen for her. But they always say that the one true love makes everything of your dreams come true and Lulu know knew what that meant. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He knew things about her that she may not even had known herself. He didn't care what corny little things she did, he loved her anyways and would do anything for her. _Die for her._ The next day at the table with her family, she felt her baby kick for the first time. He had been following her weekly checkups and tomorrow was her latest. Tomorrow was the week where the sex of the baby could be revealed. But they had both agreed that They wanted it to be a surprise. The day after was their wedding and that thought made Lulu feel alive like she never felt before. After her doctor appointment, they went home and made the final touches to the wedding. The bi day was tomorrow and Johnny couldn't have been more thrilled. He wanted everything to be perfect, but he knew that everything was ALREADY perfect. He wouldn't change that for the world. They couldn't get to have a honeymoon, but that really didn't bother them. They had everything either of them could ever ask for and neither one of them would change it for the world.

My Almost Wife


	5. White Vail

Today was the day…she was giving herself to the man that she loved. Her whole life just felt right and the pieces just fell into place. In 3 hours, she would marry the man who fathers her children and let her become a mom for the first time. He made her wishes and her dreams come true. In three months, she would have another beautiful baby and to her, that was all she wanted. It was amazing. The red silk carpet ran from the end of the sand to the wedding arch, and right in front of the arch was one little white fold up chair for Joseph to sit in and watch as both his parents committed themselves to each other. Johnny's vows read; "Through all that we have been through Lulu, there are no words to say how I feel about you, I didn't write a paper, or rehearse, I'm saying it from my love for you. Since the day that we met, I've been in love with you, my life was going no where until you showed up. You gave me something to live for. A beautiful son, a baby on the way, a _life_, you gave me a life. If there was somewhere where I would want to die, it would be in your arms. Because that I love you, take this ring. With my love for you and be my wife now, and forever Lulu. I love you." The tears streaming down Lulu's face were like ice balls. As Johnny washed them away with his warm touch, the ice balls melted into rain. Lulu's vows read; "Johnny, I want you to know that through everything that we have been through together, there is nowhere in this world that I'd rather be then here with you. This is my dream. I never wanted a big wedding and this just tops everything I've hoped for. A lot has happened in this past year, I became a mom for the first time to a beautiful little boy and another baby right here. Anything that I thought I may have wanted before don't matter one bit to be. I love you more than anyone can **ever** know. Everyone says that either I'm bad for you, or your bad for me. But they don't know you the way I do and they don't know me they way you do. Everything that I've ever wanted is right in front of me, next to me, and, _inside of me._ I love you Johnny Zacharra and I vow to be your wife till death do us part. They kissed long and hard. As they walked down the red silk rug, they went back to their home and made love just once more. The next day was like waking up and rushing cold water on your face. Waking up next to Johnny and being able to call him her husband made Lulu want to cry. She never in her life felt so happy. They went to the baby store department for the baby's room. They picked up a bright yellow bassinet with a canopy over it, a changing table, also in yellow, colored bottles, baby food, clothes, and this one pair of little pink, yellow, and blue splattered colored ugg baby boots. She adored them, and cooed over them. By the time they got home, Lulu was exhausted. The nursery was put together and everything had been prepared for the new baby. It was due any day now and Lulu was scared for her and her baby. She hadn't felt this way with her son and she wondered why. When they got to the hospital, Joey was in the Day care room. As the doctor came in and started getting things ready for the birth, Lulu became so scared she started crying. Johnny laughed in amazement. Lulu, are you crying? This is supposed to be a happy day! I'm so scared baby. I know…everything is going to be _fine. __**Push!! **_She pushed harder and harder each time and she could feel her baby moving inside to the outside. Her doctor had told her to stay calm. But right now, it wasn't possible. Push!! Johnny yelled. Push!!. Just as she was about to give up, she heard her baby cry and smiled wide and kissed Johnny with the strength she had left. It's a girl! Those words meant everything to Lulu. She knew she would have a girl. It was inside of her for eight and a half months and she just knew. I want to know her Alianna. Ali it is said Johnny smiling down at their daughters head. Johnny felt so amazed to so that he had a _daughter_. He never in his whole life thought he would have a daughter, or a son, a wife…_**a life really to be exact.**_ The day that they got home from the hospital, they mailed out toms of their wedding videos to family and friends. Lulu loved her life and everything and everyone in it. But maybe there was room for just one more. One more baby couldn't hurt. But Lulu knew damn well that there_ wasn't_ going to be just **one** more. Johnny and Lulu love each other and they cant stay off of each other. There was many more to come and Lulu and Johnny both knew it. But for now, they were a happy family and Lulu and Johnny loved each other and their children more than anything in the world. They bother used to think that money bought them happiness, but this whole thing has showed them both wrong. The more to come, the more the merrier and Lulu and Johnny made love _that _night. Their love for each other was so strong and nothing could top that. Lulu questioned herself if she was pregnant. Her and Johnny NEVER use condoms. They didn't believe in them. If your going to have sex, you do it out of love. You don't _protect _your love for some one. You expose it. A latex is meant for teens who don't understand what love is. But the Zacharra's _**definitely **_did, and that is stronger than anyone could ever experience.

White Vail


	6. Banana and Strawberry Baby Food

Lulu Zacharra had never been the type of girl who wanted a future. She never planned on getting married, falling in love, having kids. But she realized that when it happens for you…you never go back. You never even _look_ back. Her mother and father's love for each other was compared to Lulu and Johnny. Her mother ran away with her father, had kids, and went back to Port Charles. So far, that was what she and Johnny were doing, but they were NOT planning to go back to Port Charles **anytime soon**. What did she have to go back to? Nothing. Everything she had ever wanted was right where she was. "Mommy, Ali is crying!" "Okay sweetie…I'm coming." By the time she got upstairs, Johnny had already been holding her and rocking her in the pink laced rocking chair that they had bought. She stood in the doorway and leaned her head against the wall opening. She starred in awe at her husband and newborn daughter. She had so much things planned for her and her daughter. Shop together, do everything together. She slowly crept up to Johnny and took a seat on his leg starring at their baby. "I love you lulu. Johnny whispered" "I love you too" They kissed lightly. After they put Ali to bed, they walked into their big blue, white, and black bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Lulu had remembered the night that her and Johnny met. The time was astonishing and The smile Johnny had on his face was bright and lush. Their old routine before they had Joe was they would go to bed together and make love in the morning. But now with kids, and making them breakfast and all, that would all have to be saved for night. It was now 12:38am and Johnny lay with Lulu in his neck. They talked about how their lives were so perfect and that Lulu wanted to have another baby soon. "It would be even more perfect to have twins, you know." "Four kids, that's already four kids Lulu." "Well with all the times you make love to me, it wouldn't be such a huge surprise." Johnny leaned over and placed his two hands around lulu surrounding her while his body was on top of her. He kissed her face, her neck, her chest, and the rest of her body. She ripped off his boxers as he did her panties and bra. She held his body as he had his arms on her waist. She groaned in search for air. He had taken all she had. She leaned up more and more with him until both of them eventually fell to the floor. It didn't seem to bother them. The more he touched her and did other things the more she wanted to stay in that moment forever. She felt safe, secure, happy, and he did as well. By morning, she laid on his chest as their son called for both his parents. They quickly got dressed and headed for their son. Lulu went into her daughter's room and picked her up, kissed her forehead and changed her diaper and put on a pink feety pajama outfit on her. She sat down with her daughter and combed the little hairs she had. After that, she had bathed her in the white marble sink in their giant bathroom. She got her daughter re-dressed in her pajamas and walked downstairs and placed her in the little white Gerber high-chair they had at the end of the table. Lulu headed for the refrigerator for a jar of banana and strawberry baby food. She took a white covered "gushy" spoon and fed her daughter. Johnny watched her and melted. He loved her so much it made him want to just rip his tee shirt off and in half. He continued with the eggs and waffles he was making as his son watched in amazement. The door bell rang and Johnny answered it. He came back with a HUGE white fisher price box that had a crab with water on it. Lulu said "Look kids, it's a pool!" "Yay! Yelled their 2 almost 3 year old son." Ali was banging the table with her fists and smiling. As Johnny brought the big box outside, Lulu made lemonade and sandwiches and took her kids and walked out side to the back yard where her husband led. She set her son on the deck where Johnny was filling the pool. She set Ali down on a towel on the lawn next to her. They all watched as Johnny filled the pool with warm water. "Why don't you take the kids and get their bathing suits on Johnny said to Lulu" "I will" She scooped up her kids and walked upstairs and told Joey to get on his monkey suit. She brought Ali into the baby nursery and placed a bright pink flower one piece bathing site and smeared on SPF 50 on her daughter. She wasn't big on sunscreen, but for a baby…she took it seriously. She put a little white hat that covered about 3 inches forward of her daughters head. They went back outside and Joe had already been in. Lulu gently placed her month old baby in the water as she pounced the water with her hands. Lulu and Johnny sat next to each other and watched their kids play in the crab pool. They had once back in Port Charles bought an octopus sandbox from the same brand that Joey had played in when he was Alianna's age. He would pick up sand in his hands and through it at his mom and dad as they tried to cover themselves. Johnny would sit in it with Joey sometimes and teach him to let the sand fall through his tiny fingers. Joey loved spending time with his dad. Johnny had always taken Joseph for drives at night to make him fall asleep. Lulu loved the way her husband bonded with their children. It made her toes curl and her lips form a smile.

Banana and Strawberry Baby Food


	7. Daddy!

As Lulu made dinner, Johnny sat at the kitchen table with his son and his daughter playing peek-a-boo. As she brought over the long white casserole pan, Johnny was setting up the plates. It turned out that Joey didn't like her dish. After their kids went to bed, Johnny and Lulu mad love to each other.

TWO YEARS LATER

Just as Lulu was about to put Ali down for a nap, her doorbell rang. "Hey Lulu, I'm here to drop off Joey." "Tonight?" "You don't remember?" "No…its just been so crazy that I haven't had time to think straight." Johnny looked into her eyes and felt the guilt rish over him. He handed Lulu a bindle of papers and asked her to read them. _"he wasted no time with the divorce."_ Yea…I'll read them. "Lulu, can we talk outside?" "Yea" "Lulu, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to be this way" "Why Johnny?" "I'm sorry. I married you because I thought I loved you. I got you pregnant twice. I couldn't just let you do it alone." "So that's it hu? THAT'S why you decided to vow to me to stay together forever?" "I gotta go. He tried ot kiss her cheek but crossed her arms and looked away" "Bye Lulu." She watched as he walked back to his car. Her eyes started to glaze and a huge lump started to form in her throat. She knew he loved her and she loved him. She just couldn't understand why he was doing this. She knew with all her heart that he didn't marry her because of her kids. Something was wrong and he just wasn't telling her. Alianna's 2nd birthday was in three days and she had barely planned. She called her best friend Harmony and asked her to watch her kids while she wnt out to Party City for her daughters party. It killed her inside that she wasn't doing this with her huspband. She was not going to sign those papers. She never will. Even though she knew he would be at their daughters party, it killed her to know he wouldn't help her prepare and that she wouldn't wake up next to him rocking their daughter in the chair. It literally _killed _her. She had bought some HAPPY BIRTHDAY napkins, plates, pink forks, and purple and yellow cups. She bought a FINDING NEMO pinyada and candy for goodies. After that, she walked to the Canada coffee house for coca because outside was freezing. It was winter and so cold. She walked in to find Johnny all the way in the back looking helpless and broken. As she walked over to her huspband, she sat down across from him and just starred at him. "I love you Lulu." "I know you do (taking his hands and grinning) then why are you tying to divorce me?" "Because its just whats best" 'No. Its not." We can make this work. No." Lulu went home and tried to let Johnny go. Her door bell rang and Johnny stood there, lifeless, and cold. "Can I stay here? Please?" "The kids are--yea" "She walked up to her 2 month old son's bedroom as Johnny followed her. She leaned over her son's crib while Johnny stood beside her. As they walked out of the room, they stood In the hallway staring at one another. It took every drop of sanity in him not to pinn her to the bed next door and kiss her body. He tried not to think about it, but the past few months they were apart broke Johnny apart. He kissed her lips hard and slid his hand up her shirt. She tugged his neck and wrapped her legs around him. He touched her body gently as they walked to the bedroom. He shut the door and pinned her to it. They slid to the floor and kissed immensely. She felt exacerbated and empowered the more he would connect their bodies the more she clung to his body. The feeling of having her huspband's body linking inside of hers made her spine tingle. They had eventually gotton onto the bed. They woke up the next morning nude and _together_ Johnny lightly kissed her good morning. He got up and walked to the foyer. She followed him like a baby follows its mother. He picked up papers from her desk and plugged In the pape shredder. She knew _exactly _what he had done. The papers weren't just any papers, they were the divorce papers. He crept up to her and picked her up and swung her. Just as they were about to fall to the couch, Joey walked in and let out a huge 'DADDY!" Alianna followed her brother while Johnny swooped them both up. They both said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!" Lulu felt her heart thud in her throat and couldn't help but grin. She rushed upstairs to put on her black dress. It was strapless, and came above her kneecaps. It ruffled at the bottom at large. She walked into her bathroom and pulled out her CHI straightened and waited for it to heat. After she was done, she applied black and silver eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss the shade of her skin. She walked downstairs in shiny balck heels and took in her arms her daughter. Johnny just stared at her and melted in her eyes. He was about to go and get their son Trevor, but backed up and locked his lips with his wifes and slowly pulled away. 'Now I have to go put more lip gloss on and pecked her huspband once more. He slowly walked up the marble stairs to their son's nursery. He smiled to himself and tensed his jaw. He was NEVER again going to leave her.

DADDY!


	8. Birthday Balloons

Hey babe. Hey said Lulu to her husband. Uhm, I have to go out and get balloons for Alianna's party. While I'm gone, can you set everything up? The kids start to show in about 2 hours so…. Can you set up the tables? Your sister is coming back with the kids right? Yea. So alright ill be back. They kiss goodbye and Lulu walks out the door. She quickly got into her Cadillac Escalade Johnny had bought her as a wedding gift. She hurried to get to Party City. They had so many balloons it confused Lulu to the core. She pulled her sleek Black and silver Blackberry out of her big blue coach bag and dialed her house phone number. As soon as Johnny said hello, she said "should I get the happy 2nd birthday, or the baby shoes with a teddy bear on the side?" She ended up buying 7 balloons, all different. On her way out, she spotted a pack of fake lip glosses that looked just like the ones she had when she was a little girl. She grabbed 4 packages of them and hurried to her car. She got home and set her shopping bag and balloons on the hallway floor. She went over to Johnny who was busy opening the decorations of a happy birthday banner and hangings of ladybugs. The house looked like Toys R Us and Lulu adored it. Johnny turned around and kissed his wife quickly hello and continued wit the decorations. "I filled the piñata said Johnny" "Great!" She began to open the packs of lip glosses, sunglasses, and all the other things she bought for the goodie bags and started filling the ladybug printed plastic bags. She tied them with red ribbons and put tiny yellow bows on the front of the bags. She had been on the last one out of 57 bags. By the time the house was finished, they stared at it and worried if there home would ever look the way it did before. Just then the door bell rang and Claudia walked through the door with Joseph, Alianna, and Trevor. She placed Trevor in Johnny's arms as he rocked his baby boy. Lulu had Ali on her hip and Joseph on the side of her leg combing her fingers through his hair. Christmas was right around the corner and Lulu had last minute shopping to do for her kids gifts. She decided to do all that in 3 days. It was December 21 and Christmas was in 4 days. But for now, she had been focused on her daughter's birthday party. The little 2-3 year old kids Ali knew from school scurried through the door with their parents. The quite house they were in 20 minutes ago was now a giant toy store. Johnny kept little Trevor in his arms the whole time while Lulu watched the others. When it was time for the piñata, Lulu got nervous if one of the kids would get hurt. Johnny reassured her that she was over reacting and that kids get hurt **all** the time. She was still a little fidgety when each of the kids would swing the plastic green bat at the 25.00 piñata she had purchased. After all of the kids piled out, the phone started to ring, Lulu answered and was taken back by who It was . It was her brother, Lucky. After three years, he found her "Hang on Lulu, were coming for you!" "NO! Lucky don't. please. I'm happy, I'm married, and have three children. Please Lucky! Don't! "Who is it Johnny asked" "Is that Johnny? Let me talk to him." "Lulu handed Johnny the phone as his eyes narrowed" "Hello? Johnny! What the hell were you thinking taking off with my sister when she was like that? I cant believe you mother fucker." After all this time, after marrying his sister and creating three children with her, he still talked to him like he had just taken off with her yesterday. "We're happy and so are our kids. We are all safe and if you try to disturb that…so help me god Spencer." "Your calling me Spencer when that's also Lulu's last name." "No Johnny exclaimed, its not. Its Zacharra and hung up the phone. Lucky slammed the phone down into its holder. Lulu smiled at Johnny and hugged him so tight that there was no space between their bodies. "We better clean up Lulu said" "Yea" They started taking down the decorations and bringing giant black trash bags out filled with garbage to the cans. After about 3 hours of cleaning, the house looked some-what clean and then Lulu and Johnny sat on the couch. Trevor was asleep, along with his brother and sister. Lulu started to make Hungry Man TV dinners while Johnny set up a movie. _What Happens In Vegas_. They had never seen it. Lulu had asked Johnny to take her to see it, but they never go the chance. After dinner and the movie, they went off to bed. Lulu stayed up and went into her son's room and picked him up and sat in the blue rocking chair and read to him a story called "While your Young" She slowly after hummed a lullaby to her baby as he fell asleep in her arms. She slowly placed her son in his crib. She turned around to jump and grab her chest. She was startled by Johnny was standing in the doorway watching her with their son. He loved the way she was so motherly. Almost like the way the loved the night she wore his favorite pair of black lace panties that matched with her black lace bra. "so, We have a 4 year old, 2 year old, and a 3 month old. Johnny exclaimed" As Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck she said, "Don't plan on having another because Johnny, after three kids, things happen to you. "I think your perfect said Johnny smiling at her." "Come on, lets make your dream come true she said as the walked into the bedroom.

Birthday Balloons


	9. Your Brother Is Here

Lulu Zacharra had just spoken to her brother, Lucky Spencer 3 days ago. He seemed in Lulu's perspective to have been threatening to come and take them back. She worried if he would or not. "Good Morning!" "Good morning Lulu said to her husband as she woke up." She got out of bed and closed the door behind her while she walked into the bathroom. Johnny smiled under his teeth as he watched his wife walk away in shorts that were short as her underpants. She had been wearing a hot pink tank that showed right bellow her belly button. He wanted her so badly even though he _already_ had her. He walked downstairs with his son's hand in his. Joey plopped into his stool at the island. Johnny asked him what he wanted for breakfast as her poured hot coffee into his mug with their family photo printed on it. Lulu walked out of the bathroom and over to **Johnny's** closet. She pulled out a blue stripped flannel shirt he had and put it on and cuffed the sleeves all the way up her forearm. She walked downstairs and grabbed Johnny by his waist and gave him a kiss good morning. Joseph was soon starting pre-school and Lulu was terrified. Her first born baby was already starting school and she couldn't help but be mortified. She heard from the baby monitor on the wall her son's cry. She filled a bottle with milk and a jar of kiwi baby food and walked upstairs. Johnny watched her and thought how good she looked in his shirt. She walked into Trevor's room and picked his up. She gave him her finger as he bit on it. She called Johnny's name and asked her to bring her their son's teething toy. She placed her son in his green high chair and opened the jar. She mixed the food with the blue gushy Gerber spoon and directed it for her baby's mouth. As Johnny walked into the nursery, Trevor smacked his fists repeatedly on the high chair table and smiled at Johnny. He walked over to pick him up, but Lulu quickly shouted "NO! I'm trying to feed him!" He sat beside her and gave his son his pointer finger as he squeezed it. Lulu continued to follow up with the food. When they were finished, she walked downstairs with her husband and son and placed her baby on the couch in between her 5 year old son and 2 year old daughter. Out of no where, Johnny was looking out the window. Lulu walked slowly over to him. His face was blunt and he looked angry as all hell. She looked nervous and asked him what it was. "Your brother is here! He shouted." "Okay, uhm…kids, lets go upstairs and play go fish okay?" She quickly brought her three kids up stairs and ran back down to Johnny. He starred as Lucky walked up to the door with Mac and Donny following behind him. Lulu quickly ran to the back door and bolted and locked it. Lucky started banging on their heavy front door. She stood in shock as she starred at her husband in fear. Lucky began to pull out a gun and began to shoot at the door. She could hear her kids screaming from upstairs. She rushed upstairs and moved them into her bedroom. It was quite in there. She rushed back to Johnny as her slowly walked to the door. "Johnny no!" He opened the door and Lucky slowly put don his gun. Lulu rushed behind him as Joseph ran down to his parents. Lucky starred at the little boy and soon to follow the little girl who held Trevor in her hands. She picked her kids up and backed up from the door. Lucky told Johnny to move so he could get to Lulu. 'STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS she yelled" 'Lulu--" "No! get away" she said and rested her head in her sons back. She held her children tightly as Lucky shoved Johnny. Lulu ran upstairs with her kids and locked the door as she left. She put her hands on her brothers shoulders and screamed at him. "Go! Now!" She ran to Johnny and wrapped her arms around him. "please Lucky…I'm safe and if you take either of us…ill kill you." "Think about my kids. What you did to Joseph. Are you that heartless to do it again to him and to a 2 year old and a 3 month old?" "ARE YOU she screamed?" Johnny took her shoulder's and whispered to her to be quite. "What do you want Lucky? Johnny asked." "I'm here to arrest you Johnny Zacharra." Johnny quickly shit the door and bolted it. Lulu stood there in fear and shock. "Grab the kids he said" They ran through the basement door to their car on the side of their house. They jetted off in their car and rushed to the Canada airport. They quickly boarded a plane that headed to Florida in United States. They both felt it was best to leave the country they were in. When their plane landed, they got into their car that had been shipped to the airport. They rushed to a FOR SALE house. It was a little bit smaller than the house they had been living in before. It had a double garage, and was as long as two planes combined. It was very wide and extended about 50 yards. They handed the relater 1,000,000 check and shoved him out. They locked the door. The house was completely empty. They called the local home furnishing store and told them to come over to order furniture.

2 weeks later

The house was finished with its furnishings. Lulu had a rough time sleeping in fear of Lucky's return.

Your Brother Is Here


	10. Until He's Asleep

Johnny Zacharra had never been the family man. He never wanted kids and definitely never wanted_ love_. But he got both. He was afraid that bringing children into his lifestyle would only hurt them. And having the woman he loved carry that child for nine months and then watch it slip away like sand through your fingers. He was afraid that it was happening and that somebody was going to get hurt. Lulu didn't like the idea of having a bullet proof and tall fence that looked like the hard metal walls in a jail cell around her home. But if it meant keeping her children and her husband and her safe, she was willing to do anything. She wasn't allowed out under Johnny's rules. They had to order everything off the internet. The only thing they went out for was to a hospital if there was an emergency. The house they had lived in before was dark and subdued. The new house was bright and roomy. Lulu always loved bright places. She dreaded the dark. Daylight made her smile and darkness didn't. Lulu had always made dinner for her family, but tonight, Johnny wanted to cook. She remembered the last time he tried to cook. They were on the run the first time and he had made her the **worst** peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had ever tasted. There was Chicken pot pies in the freezer, so Johnny just microwave those. He made a special dish for Trevor. Mashed potatoes and jellied cranberry sauce. He had always loved cranberry sauce. His son ate it just like he did. He would put it in his mouth and suck it through his teeth until it managed to glide down his throat. After they ate dinner, Joseph brought out a movie that he had just gotten. _101 Dalmatians_. He had never seen this movie before and he was excited to watch it with his parents and sister. Lulu put Trevor to bed right after dinner. Alianna had been afraid of Cruella Devil, so she went up to her room and watched Blue's Clues until she fell asleep in her bed. Joseph was the only one of the kids who were still awake. Johnny hadn't _had_ Lulu in three days, and he couldn't bare it. He loved her so much that even when he was right next to her, he didn't _have _her and that _killed _him. After the movie was over, Johnny picked up his 5 year old son and brought him upstairs and stayed in his room with him until he was asleep. After Joey fell asleep, Johnny walked into their bedroom where lulu was laying on the light pearly yellow blanket that covered the bed. He crawled up next to her and leaned over and kissed her pulling her to him. "Johnny, I cant handle another baby…please. She laughed and knew she had just lied. They usually waited a year or two before they had another baby, but she could see by the look in his eyes that tonight was going to be a long night. He rose her purple and pink tee shirt off her shoulders and undid her blue bra. He began kissing her neck and to her chest own to her stomach. She pulled his orange shirt off and let it fall to the floor. She removed his belt and flung it to where it landed in the bathroom. He slid her black and white mini shorts off and flung them. She undid his jeans and briefs. He slid her white lace short-panties off her bottom and gently dropped them. They were bare, and she loved it. He kissed her from head to toe were at some pointes of her body, she moaned at the touch. He leaned his body against her stomach and entered her slowly. She searched for air as she clutched to his shoulder like she was holding on for dear life. He held her arms above her head and she reached for the black bars on the headboard of their bed. Every time he exited and entered her, her back would arch in the air and call his name as she held the bars tighter. She felt his body get faster and faster as he sent her shaking. By the time it was 4:30, they had finally put it to rest as they went to sleep. All she could think about was what they had just done and how it felt to be touched and kissed by Johnny Zacharra. No one would ever know how that felt and she had no doubt of that. He loved her and was committed to her and their kids. By the time they woke up in the morning, it was 10:54 and she could hear the downstairs TV blaring. She found a note next to her bedside that read; "Come downstairs when you get this letter." As she walked downstairs, she found a huge platter of sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, toast, potatoes, and a tall glass of orange juice with two bright red cherries floating with their stems up in the juice. After she ate her breakfast, she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss good morning. His breath felt cold and minty. She had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly walked up the wooden stairs and headed for the bathroom. She let her underwear and sweat pants fall to the floor as she sat down. She thought that it was probably just something she ate. But she then questioned herself. She didn't regret marrying a very _fertile_ man. She just wasn't ready for **another** baby yet. She had just lost the last 5 pounds of her baby weight. She ran franticly to the mirror cabinet and tore open the tru- test. She was afraid that she would see the two pink bars. She wanted another baby, but now was just not a good time. She starred at the test and sighed to herself. She slowly tip-toed downstairs to her husband and handed him the stick. He just starred at his wife.

Until He's Asleep


	11. The Window From Across The Door

As he glared at her he smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. I'm sorry baby. "About what…that you cant contain your sperm to yourself?" As Johnny laughed he thought of all that was going on right now. How a baby would affect this life and everything that was happening in it. Lulu heard her cell phone start to vibrate on the marble countertop. She flipped open her cell phone. She heard her brothers voice say that he was coming for her. "Screw you!" As she screamed into the phone and threw it against the wall in anger Johnny came behind her and nervously asked her what was wrong. "Lucky…h-he said he was coming for me" Holding his wife tightly, she cried on his shoulder. Johnny went and chained the door with a chain across the door. "He cant hurt you Lulu, okay?" "Okay she said with a shacked smile on her face." As the doorbell wrong she started hyperventilating. "Lulu…its just the mail okay?" "Okay…uhm, I'm going to go, watch TV." As she sat on her black sectional sofa, she thought that if Lucky came, he would definitely would rag Johnny away from her. The image that day of him being pulled out of her arms and fighting back made her want to scream and cry. It haunted her as Logan had haunted her. The next morning she woke up, she saw Johnny in the shower, she stripped and walked in. He looked at her and smiled at her as the water drenched her as they kissed. She then quietly walked out and wrapped herself in a towel and dressed into a white tank top and red sweat pants. She walked downstairs and took out the Jell-O chocolate pudding from the fridge and pigged out with it. As Johnny walked downstairs with Trevor on his hip, he looked at her and laughed. She looked up and pushed the large clear bowl of pudding to the side and put out her arms to hold her son. He squirmed In her arms to make himself comfortable. Her phone rang with her caller id ringtone that was Lucky's. She yelled NO! As her son cried, she gave him to Johnny and walked in circles with her hands on her head. She picked hit up with a quiet HELLO? Lulu….let me bring you home and I wont come and arrest Johnny. No Lucky…your not doing this to my kids or me or Johnny. Don't you understand? Think about Cameron and Jake and Jenna. What If you were Johnny…what would you do and Sam were me and your kids were mine…"What the hell would you do?" As she quickly shut the phone she walked to Johnny and starred at him in disbelief. She thought "its only a matter of time before he shows up. Her phone rang again and answered. "Just promise me you're alright and Ill leave you and Johnny and the kids alone. 'IM FINE! She screamed into the speaker of her phone." 'Okay…Lulu…I love you." "I love you too…now goodbye Lucky" She snapped the phone shut and leaned her head into her sons belly who was being held by her husband. She wanted to be somewhere where no one would find them and have no contact service. She took her cell phone and ripped the battery out and smashed it with a hammer. 'Goodbye Lucky. she said" Johnny smiled and pulled her into a hug. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Everything was going so well up until now. She felt like her brother was lying to her. She was her blood and of all people she and Nikolas would know him best. Her daughter came downstairs and sat on the floor next tot the refrigerator. "Are you hungry? Johnny asked" Ali raised her arms for Johnny and he laughed. He picked her up and gave her a banana. The doorbell rang. Johnny looked out the window across from the door and saw Mac Jones standing there. Mr. Zacharra? "I'm not going to arrest you, I just want to talk." Lulu and Johnny took their kids and ran to the basement. Johnny grabbed his heavy metal gun and walked upstairs. Lulu caught his hand and kissed him before her went upstairs. He walked to the door and didn't open it. "I'm giving you 2 seconds to open this door" Johnny shoved the gun in his back pocket and opened the door. "Johnny….I need you to take these and have them registered. Johnny starred at the ID's like they were bombs. He couldn't understand at lease why he was helping him. "I saw how you and Lulu did this to be together and I know what really happened the night Logan Hayes died. I really don't think Lucky should know about this. When I saw the way you loved and cared for your kids, it reminded me of my daughter Gorgie and the night she died. If you tell anyone about this, I WILL arrest you." "I understand…thank you." Johnny called for Lulu and she came upstairs with her kids. She thought about the baby she was carrying an whether it was a boy or a girl. She wanted another girl. She thought about the day that Trevor was born. _Johnny? Yea? I think I'm in labor! Uhm…okay, lets go to the hospital. NO!! I cant make it there. He-he's coming--NOW! Ahhh! She yelled at Johnny as he held her hand as she pushed. He then at the end went and received their son. I like the name Trevor. I know you didn't like him, but I just like the name. She smiled at her husband as son as Johnny brought her other two kids into the room. _She didn't want this baby to be delivered in a hospital. She liked the last time. It was roman tic even though it hurt her more than anything.

The Window from Across the Door


	12. Just a Dream

"_I don't need this Lulu….I cant take a child. I never wanted kids and I told you that. How could you do this to me? Having a baby was not in our plans Lulu. Just leave. NOW! Don't come back!" _That line kept repeating in her head like a chorus line. It haunted her and even though their life was different now, nothing felt different. Sure, he loved their kids and would die for them, but that night…those words hurt her and the pain just wouldn't go away. She didn't want her son feeling like a mistake, and that's exactly what Johnny did. She looked over at him from the other end of the couch with Ali and Joe and Trevor on his lap watching TV. She looked at him and let herself fade. Even though he was the best father she could of asked for her kids, but she wondered what _another _baby was going to do to him. She didn't want her kids to be in competition. She thought about the night they met and how he scared her. He was like a psycho that morning and she didn't like it. But she looked at him now and thought to herself about how he was today. It shook her to the core when she heard that Johnny would be put to death if he was convicted of Logan's murder. But as long as Scott Baldwin didn't show up anytime soon, she felt safe. As he would creep up behind her like he always did, she felt closer to him everyday. She put her hand on her flat stomach and inhaled deeply. She walked over to Johnny and kissed him. She wanted to taste his breath. She would go crazy if anything ever happened to him. He gave her a reason to live as well she did to him. Nobody else understood them. Lulu and Johnny Zacharra had been married before. But the only thing was she thought that 2 days later he was dead. _Do you John Zacharra take Lesley Spencer to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer, for poor, to have and to hold? "I do" As the tears rolled down her face she repeated what he said. _She couldn't help but be haunted by that night. _"Mrs. Lulu Zacharra?" 'Yes? She smiled at the officer as he didn't smile back, hers faded quickly." "Your husband, Johnny? He was involved in a shooting downtown at the haunted star." She shut the door quietly and fell to the floor as she held her 3 month stomach. She called his cell phone just to hear his voice. The funeral was unbearable. She wanted her husband's coffin to be open, but they said that it was too horrific to look at. She got angry at the ministers words and opened it to find her husband alive and dying for air. She ran over to the minister and harshly threw her hands on him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU TRYING TO KILL MY HUSPBAND? ARE YOU?'" Johnny walked up to him and punched him. As he searched for air, she grasped her husband and kissed him harder then she ever had. 'Lulu, I want a divorce" The words stabbed her like a knife. She held his neck and managed out the words, "what?" "I cant do this to you. I want a divorce." _After putting everything they have been through together, it has been one hell of a ride. Even though there were obstacles, they got through them. "Mommy!" Lulu picked up her daughter and brought her upstairs. 'Mommy, will you brush my hair?" She laughed and walked into the bathroom and picked up a hairbrush that Johnny used. She brushed her daughters black hair and walked out as she feel asleep. She walked into the bedroom where Johnny was and sat down next to him. She put her head on his chest and talked to him. "Thank you." He laughed. "For what?" "For everything. You've given me the opportunity that I never thought I wanted. I became a mom for the first time and had three kids with another one coming. I never thought this would happen to me of all people to be in love with you." "Lulu…you don't have to thank me." "Goodnight" she shut the light and went to bed. She woke up in the middle of the night to her daughters screams. She ran into her room when she saw a bat break through the glass window. Johnny ran in as Scott Baldwin shot him in his head. She bent down only to see her husbands mutilated corpse lying on the ground. She screamed his name over and over, but she saw no movement. "LULU! WAKE UPP!" She halted from her pillow and clinged to Johnny's shoulders. "Shhh. It was just a dream. Its okay. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you." As she cried into his chest, he brushed his hands down her hair. She looked up into his face and kissed him. She leaned her forehead onto his. "Make love to me Johnny Zacharra" She tore off his shirt as he did hers. As he kissed her body everywhere, she kneeled her kneecaps on his shoulders as he slid into her. She leaned back and clinged to her sheets. As they walked downstairs, she opened the fridge and took out the pitcher filled with water. She poured herself a glass and walked upstairs slowly. She shut the door behind her and walked into the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet and took out her pills to prevent early contractions. She took her dose and walked into the shower. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs into the bathroom. Johnny walked into the shower and held her by her waist as she melted into his broad arms. "I'm never going to leave you Lulu."

Just a Dream


	13. Their Kids

Lulu didn't want her life to be trashed by her brother. She knew he hated Johnny and would do anything to tear them apart. Lucky Spencer didn't care what he did, or who he hurt when he did it. He didn't understand how his little sister could love a Zacharra, and Lulu knew he never would. As her baby bump grew, her husband would talk to her stomach as if it were a face. Lucky would do that with Elizabeth and she couldn't understand why her brother wouldn't let his sister go. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Lucky's PCPD number. "Lucky?" "Lulu!" "Are you okay?" 'Yea…I'm fine. Look, uhm, Joseph's birthday is in 3 days and I was wondering if you wanted to come to his party. He really wants you here." She knew it was a bad idea, but she also knew how much her son loved his uncle. "Yea…sure. What does he want me to bring?" "He's into the whole power ranger thing." "I'll catch a flight tomorrow morning." "Okay…bye." "Bye" She knew Johnny would flip out when she told him she invited Lucky, but this was the chance for Lucky to see what kind of guy Johnny really is. She wanted him to see what she saw. Johnny and Lulu loved each other more than life itself. She compared their relationship to her parents'. On Johnny's first Father's day, her and Joseph made Johnny breakfast and her son poured the syrup. He loved his family more than anything and she loved it. She loved every little thing about him. The one thing that stood out most to her was how he looked at her kids. _Their _kids. It was still hard to believe that her and Johnny had _kids_. She never used the words. She loved saying that she and Johnny have kids. It seemed to foreign to her. Like it wasn't real. Every time he looked at his daughter, he melted into her eyes. She would always be his little girl. Whenever she looked at Trevor and Joe, she saw Johnny. It was like seeing him when he was a little boy. Claudia had adored Joseph. She felt like maybe her life wasn't completely not worth living. Johnny and Lulu hadn't yet told anyone they were soon welcoming a new baby. Lulu feared what Lucky was going to say. He only had three kids, and they were working on their fourth with many more to come. The house was big enough for about three more, but they can always share rooms. "Johnny?" "Yea he said as he slowly walked over to her" "My brother is coming in for Joey's birthday on Thursday." " Really? How did that come up? Did you invite him?" 'Yea." "Oh…well that's great, I mean as long as he doesn't show up with ten other cops with deadly guns and shit." "Ha-ha…very funny. I told him that we have gun sensors at the door and he promised he wouldn't being anyone else. And I trust him because well, he's my brother. You know." 'Yea. Whatever makes you happy he said as he kissed her forehead." She was worried for nothing. That was another thing about Johnny Zacharra that she absolutely adored. He always went along with whatever she wanted. He never fussed or complained. That let Lulu know that he loves her and it made her smile. At 8:23pm, Lulu was sitting on her King bed with white and blue sheets reading a "baby names" book. As Johnny sat next to her, she lowered her book and smiled at him. 'What'cha reading?" "I was thinking that if it's a girl, we should name her Leila. I like that name…its like a sweet girl's name and it's a beautiful girl's name. That's why I like Alianna." "I like that name. It's like a girl from a fairytale's name." 'Yea…but if it's a boy, I want to name him Michael…Do you like it?" "Yea. I do." "Good!" After Lulu fell asleep on Johnny's chest, he ran his hand down her long blond hair as she slept. He loved the way she would breath on his chest so lightly. She just had that essence to her. Her skin never got clammy in the summer, or dry in the winter. It was always soft and cool. He loved that about her. He was going to ask her on the day that their baby was born to renew their vows, but he needed a ring. He had already given his mothers ring to her, so the next one would be just theirs. He had spotted a pear shaped diamond ring with baguettes on the sides. She loved baguettes. Her original from their first marriage had a big round stone with baguettes an she adored it. Everywhere she went, she always felt even more glowing with the rings he gave her. However, the ring he wanted to get her was 58,000. Sure, the Zacharra's were filled with money, but a 7 karat ring just didn't seem to be Lulu. If it was a 3 or 4 karat…maybe. There was always ways to get what you want when you're a Zacharra. And Johnny was determined to get her that ring, but the size that fit Lulu's personality. She hated being flashy. Unlike Maxie Jones. He remembered the way she was everywhere he turned and how he hated her being there. But if he were buying a ring for Maxie, the ring he saw would be perfect. Trashy and sluttish enough for her. That was another thing he loved about his wife. She kept everything classy. Yes, Lulu Zacharra was a perfect woman, and Johnny Zacharra knew it more than he knew anything in his life. He knew she was the one from the start, and through things, she always was. He wondered what she loved the most about him. He wondered how good he really was to her. There was always a part of John Zacharra that was filled with doubt. But one thing he never doubted was if she loved him. She did.

_Their Kids_


	14. He Understands

"Hey sleepy head!" "Hey Lulu said as she had her hand over her 8 month stomach. Today's his big day! They big whopping 6 year old. Can you believe we had our first baby 6 years ago? God…I feel so old." "Lulu…you had him at 20 years old…your only 25 now. Your far from old. And it wont matter anyway because I'm still going to love you when your old and wrinkly." As she she got dressed, Lulu got frustrated that she couldn't fit into any of her dresses. She finally found a long dress with spaghetti straps. It was yellow and had red, green, blue, and orange In it. It was the only dress she owned that actually fit her. As she walked downstairs, the doorbell rang. It was Lucky. Johnny opened the door and greeted him with a smile and a friendly hug. Lucky looked at Lulu and smiled so big his face looked like it would crack. "You look great Lulu" 'Thanks. So, how have you been?" "Good, Good. I've been busy with the kids and all. You know that after 4 years, Scott Baldwin is still trying to hunt you two down. I'm sorry I was such an ass. I didn't want you to end up like mom. I knew how much you and Johnny love each other, and I just could bare to see it happen to you." "I know why you did what you did, and I thank you for that. I just wish for all those years, you put the hate you had for Johnny away so the time we had not hiding, you actually saw the Johnny Zacharra I see." "To tell you the truth, I would have done the same thing if it were Claudia." "See Lulu…he understands." Joey ran downstairs and jumped into Lucky's arms. "My goodness did you get big. The last time I saw you was when you were half your height now." Ali followed Joey and Lucky beamed. He had a soft spot for girls. They just had something about them that just made him melt. Lulu heard Trevor start to cry and started to walk upstairs when Johnny stopped her. "Let me do it…its okay." " Thanks" "Don't thank me!" As Johnny walked downstairs with Trevor, he gave him o Lucky. As Joey's friends started showing up, the house got more and more filled. The place was a mess. By the time the party was over, the house looked like 18 year olds threw a party. It was a good thing they had maids. The next morning, Lulu woke up and wasn't feeling so great. She walked downstairs when all of a sudden, she went into labor. "JOHNNY!!" 'WHAT?" "Uhm…I think its coming." "He grinned at his wife." As they got to the hospital, a nurse showed them to their room. Lulu was sitting with her husband as they anxiously waited for the doctor to show up. When he did, Lulu became tense and scared. Johnny reassured she that everything was going to be fine. After all, they had already done this 3 times before. When the doctor positioned her legs into the stirrups and sat in his chair, her heart started to race.

She grasped Johnny's hand tight. "Okay Mrs. Zacharra…its time to push now." She squeezed Johnny's hand tighter until it turned bright red. As she pushed, Johnny rubbed her stomach. By the time it became 4 hours of pushing, she had enough…she laid back into her pillow. She pushed once more and yelled when she stopped. She heard her baby scream and cry and smiled at the sound. "it's a girl! Johnny said beaming down at his daughter." As Lulu held the baby and rocked her, she became tired. They put Leila in the nursery and Johnny slept with his wife in her bed. The next morning was the morning they could go home. When they got there, Lucky was sitting with their other kids watching TV. "Oh my…she's beautiful guys! Lucky said as he smiled at the little girl." "We named her Leila." "it's a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." By the time Lucky left, The whole Zacharra family laid in bed together and Johnny had Leila on his chest. Joey was next to Lulu, then Ali, and Trevor was on Lulu's legs. The cat was on the edge of the bed. Lulu felt so safe, and secure where she was. She was happy and nothing would change that. She couldn't believe that she could ever have a life like the one she has now. It just seemed so unreal to her. By morning, Joey and Ali were out of the bed and watching TV. Johnny and Leila were in the same position they fell asleep in. He was awake just combing his fingers through her little blond hair. Finally…a child that looked like Lulu. She had chestnut eyes, blond hair, and had a little button nose with freckles like Lulu. Her eyelashes were astonishingly long. That was what resembled Johnny in the baby. Finally…they had their whole family. They stayed in bed most of the day just cooing over their new daughter. Johnny seemed to be in aw with her. He just seemed like this was what he always wanted. Another Lulu. And he got it. All of their kids looked like Johnny, but this one was special…she looked like his beloved wife and he loved it. He knew she was going to grow up to be a knockout, all of his kids were, and it scared him. Lulu had mistakes she made as a teen and o did he. They learned from their mistakes, and were not about to let their kids learn their lessons the hard way like Johnny and Lulu did. Their kids were going to be complete opposites of what their parents were growing up. Johnny knew it and he was going to whatever it took to keep his kids out of troubled lives as long as he could.

He Understands


	15. Bluish Grey Stones

Lulu sat on the counter with a jar of pickles and tried to get it open. She yelled in anger at the jar. "Baby, don't fight with the jar." "Shut up she said laughing." He came up behind her and but his head on her shoulder. "I'm trying to make a god damn sandwich and I cat get the pickles opened!" "Calm down Lulu…you just had a baby, remember?" As she smacked her husbands arm, she slid of the counter started kissing him when they heard the baby cry. Lulu took Johnny's hand and walked upstairs to her daughters bedroom. As they got to the door, Johnny let go of Lulu's hand and walked over to the crib. As Lulu smiled, she walked over to Johnny and started to cry. "What's wrong? He asked running his hands down her blue sleeves." "Nothing she said wiping her tears." "Johnny….I have to talk to you." As they walked into the bedroom, Lulu sat down with Johnny and took his hands. "I'm sorry Johnny. I faked it." 'W-what? Faked what?" 'The first time I made love to you. Your father said that if I didn't keep you satisfied, I would die…so I had sex with you." As he tugged her hands he said; "My father doesn't care about what I do. And it doesn't matter. You love me now and I love you right?" "Right!'" As she shooed away her tears, she saw Johnny start to get on one knee and pull something out of his pocket. There it was…a ring she had dreamed of. It was a pear shaped 4 karat diamond with baguettes on the sides. She started crying again mixing herself with smiles. "Lulu Zacharra….will you marry me, again?" 'Yes! She couldn't believe he was doing this. She never thought she would have another wedding. "This time, your going to get the wedding that you wanted. You'll invite all of your friends and family from Port Charles, and I'm going to give you the dream wedding I never got to give you." Of Course Ill marry you again Johnny! The phone started ringing and Johnny answered it. "You two better get out of the country now! Baldwin tracked you two down and he's coming." As Johnny hung up the phone, he raced upstairs back to his wife and grabbed his other 3 kids. "Scott's coming." "WHAT?" "Lucky said to leave the country." "We're going to Europe." As they headed off on their plane, Lulu was still in shock as Johnny just paid attention to their kids to distract them. When they landed, they went to the nearest hotel and checked in. They went on the computer to find local relater and home furnishing store. In to weeks, they had bought a beautiful home. It was the largest out of all the houses they had bought yet. It was behind many trees and had a driveway a mile long. The changing houses and all was getting shorter and shorter time periods. The house was bluish gray stone and had 3 levels. It had a rounded gazebo shaped way to the side of he house. Lulu loved this house but knew that eventually…they would have to move out. Johnny's phone started to ring as he picked it up. "it's a bad idea to leave your phone number attached to your refrigerator Zacharra." The sound of Scott Baldwin's voice was cold and manipulating. Lulu ran to Johnny and held him so tight he was going to fall. After they put their kids to bed, Johnny crawled up in bed with his wife and started kissing her. He took her shirt off and worked on her jeans. She slowly rolled his shirt off with her fingertips and tore at his jeans. As they laid there naked, He asked her if she wanted to go all the way. She felt like she had been drained and she needed her husband and more importantly wanted him. She nodded as he pressed into her. She gaped and dug her nails into his shoulder. Because of the baby just being born, she wasn't supposed to be in sexual contact for 2 months, but she needed this at this time. They had each other from 7:30pm to 5:55am. In the morning, she sat up to find Johnny next to her with Joseph wrapped in his arms. She smiled at the sight and sat up and coiled her naked body in the sheets she had. She found her daughter at the end of the bed watching TV. "Hey mommy! Ali said smiling at Lulu." "Hey Baby!" She was trapped Johnny had half of the sheets and Lulu was nude under the sheets. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She awoke 3 hours later to find no one in the room. She rushed to the bathroom picking up her clothes to get dressed. She walked downstairs and sat onto the counter where Johnny was making bacon. He looked up at her and kissed her. She went back to Leila's room and brought her downstairs. She sat her in the highchair and pulled out the apple baby food. As she fed her daughter, Johnny gave his other kids bacon and eggs. When they were done, they all walked to the living room and watched TV together. Lulu felt so happy, but it scared her knowing that **Scott Baldwin** was after them and looking for them right now. She tried to forget about it and started playing with her daughters belly. Making her laugh made Lulu feel like nothing else mattered. She had to cherish the time that they were all together because no one could know if it was going to stay this way and that made Lulu think about the important things. As they ate chicken for dinner, she watched her kids eat as her and Johnny admired the kids they made together and the lives they created.

Bluish Grey Stones


	16. How To Tell Him

There were some things about Johnny Zacharra that Lulu could never understand. How he felt the need to shower once in the morning upon waking up, and once going to sleep. She thought that maybe he was afraid that if he smelled bad, she would think of him differently. Yes, John Zacharra was a strange man but he was Lulu Zacharra's strange man. She thought back to the day she found out she was pregnant with Joseph. "_Miss Spencer, Dr. Lee can see you now. As Lulu walked into the room, she thought about how Johnny would react if he knew she was pregnant. If she was pregnant. As she sat on the table and twitched her fingers anxiously, she dreaded the sounds of the instruments the doctors used. Some sounded like drills, some sounded like nails on a chalk board, but the one she had sounded like a crank and it made her spine tingle. She thought about what Johnny would do If he knew she had been doing it alone and without him there supporting her. By the time she heard Dr. Lee's gloves slap together as she shot them off her hands, it felt like she had been there forever. "So…am I pregnant?" "I still have to send this to the lab, Ill be right back." She sat there anxiously after 10 minutes saw the doctor come back in. "Your pregnant Lulu." "Congratulations!" "As she thought to herself, how this could be happening, she felt happy and some how relieved that maybe this would bring Johnny and Lulu even closer. As she walked out of the elevator clutching her stomach, she thought how she was going to tell John. She drove to his apartment and walked in with her key. He poked his head through the kitchen archway and smiled at her. "I'm making you a surprise." Her eyebrow cocked in confusing. "She didn't think today was anything special, it wasn't her birthday, his birthday, their anniversary. When Johnny walked out of the kitchen holding two bowls of ice cream Sundays, she sat on the couch and smiled wide at him. He smiled at her and handed her a bowl. "what's this for she asked?" "No reason…don't you like ice cram?" "Yea." She stirred her spoon around in the ice cream and wanted to puke. No one had ever told her that pregnancy was so complicated. She placed the bowl down and cupped her face in her hands. "I'm Sorry but…I cant eat that baby." "Ha…Why not?" "Johnny…I--Im--Im p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t." He put his bowl down without braking his stare. "Your--pregnant?" "Johnny, I'm sorry I'm such an imbosol. "I should go." He grabbed her hand and set her back down. "Lulu…I don't care if your pregnant…that gives me more and more of a reason to love you. Come here he said pulling her into his arms." 'As she wrapped her arms under and above his, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and let out a huge breath. "Johnny….I cant believe I'm pregnant." "I don't know how to do this." "You have me Lulu…and that's all we need…each other." "I love you." "I love you too." _"Lulu?" "Yea?" " "I just got off the phone with Carly and she said she's going to call everyone who we have on the guest list so you have nothing to worry about." "Thanks she said as he kissed her forehead." "I don't really feel like cooking tonight, so can we just order take out or something she said as she starred at Johnny." "Of course…what the hell do I car, food is food right?" "Right." "You know what I'm dying for right now?" "What?" "Chocolate." "Well then…let me make a few calls, and you'll have it.." "Ha-ha…funny, wait your serious…Johnny, I can just drive to the pharmacy and--" "No! You just had a baby and you think I'm going to let you drive? Your crazy Lulu….you know that?" "Yea." "_So now your trying to get me away from Johnny by making me fat hu? She said to Maxie as she popped a truffle into her mouth. She remembered the day Maxie came to Lulu's room in Shadybrook to say hi and brought a box of chocolate truffles. "No…I like truffles and so does everyone else, so I thought id bring them." _Lulu was never a fan of chocolate, but since that day…she was obsessed. She made special orders to Johnny of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate chip muffins, chocolate cake, hot chocolate, chocolate ice cream, chocolate milk and then just plain chocolate. It drove Johnny insane, but he would do anything for Lulu. She had him at the tip of her fingers. By the time they ate dinner, it was so late that right after dinner without any TV, Lulu and Johnny put all of their kids to bed. After, they went to bed and woke up the next morning to a loud banging on the front door. Johnny ran up and shut their kids' doors. Lulu rushed after Johnny as he grabbed his gun. The door was a really heavy metal, and there was no way anyone was getting in. Johnny toned down his voice to make it sound like he wasn't John Zacharra. "Who is it?" "Scott Baldwin." Open up or Ill shoot. As lame as the comeback was, they wanted him to believe that shooting could hurt them even thought they knew it couldn't when Scott got furious he started to shoot, But Johnny laughed at the man as they knew that they had a bullet proof home. They just stood there just in case something happened. When the gunfire's stopped, Johnny put on his bulletproof vest and walked outside just as Scott fired another bullet. He ran inside and ripped off the vest and didn't go back out.

How To Tell Him


	17. Memories

_Everything that Lulu and Johnny had dreamed of had happened. Their dreams came true…__together._. _Lulu couldn't help but gush at the way Johnny had such a close bond with his son. The way he held him, talked to him, looked at him, smiled at him, everything he did with his son just put Lulu in awe. _She saw John Zacharra as the man he wanted to be…not a mobster like everyone else. The obstacles in their life were so extreme, but they always got through them. He made her tears dance around. He put fire into her eyes when he thrilled her. He knew everything about her. He had all of her forever and they both knew it. _Every time Johnny looked at his daughter, he melted into her eyes. She would always be his little girl. Whenever she looked at Trevor and Joe, she saw Johnny. It was like seeing him when he was a little boy. _Their house was filled with pictures. They had always taken a new family photo every year and when they welcomed a new member into the family.

__2 years later

_I am writing in my journal on July 9__th__ 2010. I am watching my kids; Joseph who is now 9, Allie, now 4, Trevor no 3, Leila now 2, John, now 2 months, and Jenna, now 10 months. I have 6 kids now. My husband Johnny is upstairs taking his nap with John. I am now 26 years old and am free to live my life with Johnny wherever I want. We went to trial 3 months back and won against Scott Baldwin of a lethal injection. He is now facing life I jail for lying to the court about Logan's being. We live in Port Charles under a roof that is surrounded by nothing but walls. No metal gates, or shockers. My brothers Lucky and Nickolas have both found love and now have families of their own. As for my mother, she passed away along with my father. My mother's heart stopped due to shock and my father dies from heartache. Tracy moved in with her son in Africa and I write to them every so often. My life became complicated. April 11__th__ of 2009, a woman named Julia showed up on Johnny and my doorstep claiming to be my sister. As it turns out, Julia is my sister. She was my parents child that they gave up when my mother was 16 years old. She lives with her husband and 2 kids about 45 minutes from where I live. Maxie married Spinelli and they now live in the Bahamas'. I haven't talked to them in a while. Sonny married Kate and live together in his home. Carly and Jax worked out the situation and got away from what they called a hell hole. Since then, they had twins and are happy as I see it. As for Jason and Elizabeth, they are now married and Jake's name is corrected to Morgan. Nikolas married Claudia and they have a 4 month old son named Jake. Lucky married Sam and they have two little girls; Summer, and June. Johnny's father died 2 months ago due to cancer. We all come together as a family and a big one for that matter. My life is completed and I couldn't be more happier. I am about to make dinner for my kids and then have some time with my husband. Ill write back tomorrow. Lulu. _

"Mommy, I don't like the chicken." "Well sweetie, I'm sorry but if you don't eat that….then….Johnny scooped Allie into his arms and started to tickle her. "Okay….the chicken is good….Ill eat it I promise." As she took one last giggle, she ran to her seat and stuffed her mouth with chicken. She watched as her 2 and 10 month olds be fed by Johnny. As they fought back to resist the food, the faces on her kids made her smile so wide it could crack. _He smiled at Lulu in the brightest way that he could. She glared at him as if he was god. The baby had been in the room of less than 10 minutes and everyone that glanced at him gushed. Johnny couldn't believe this was his son. "I've never been able to say 'he's my son' It feels amazing he said to Lulu" "I've never seen myself being a mom. Not ever. But right now, it feels right." I wanted this for so long." "I know exclaimed Johnny as he kissed her neck. I know. _Everything they worked for was right in front of them. Her kids and Johnny meant the world to her. They were about to take a vacation when John was about to be born and it stopped them at short notice. They had videos of their favorite moments, like their wedding, the days their kids were born, and just some points in the day that either Lulu or Johnny felt it should be recorded. When they would watch them together, sometimes Lulu would cry and Johnny would hold her. She wanted to stay in those moments forever. Every memory that they had was real and true. She thought back on a lot of them all of the time. Maybe when Johnny and Lulu got into a fight, or just times out of the blue. Everytime she needed a little reminder of how important living is, she thought back to them. She thought back to all of the _memories._

Memories


End file.
